The Hunt For XANA
by Alexavis
Summary: kasi karra's sequal to CODE:GARDIAN. somthings happing to xana, she disappears and A.X. has seemed to join up with somone who knows xana from long ago, and he isnt good....
1. doubts

chapter 1 - Doubts . . .

burgessa: But what happened to CODE:CHARLOTTE?  
kasi karra: I don't know  
linkmasta: hahahahahaha  
sombersongwolf: you guys must all know the disclaimer by now  
goth-odd: so forget about it  
burgessa: but what (kasi karra tackles her and covers her mouth)  
all, but burgessa: enjoy  
Burgessa: but

* * *

The Lyoko Warriors stood around the computer in their school clothes. Everyone was present except for Xana.  
"I don't know what's happening," Crystal read from the computer screen. "I fell like I'm . . . changing . . . and becoming more dangerous with every passing moment. Please don't follow me." The group was silent for a moment as they pondered Xana's note.  
"Some of the keys look damaged. Like claws dug through a few of them," Jeremy pointed out.  
"I don't think she wrote it," Aelita stated.  
"How could she be changing?" Odd asks.  
"Maybe something went wrong and she going to join A.X.," Crystal whispered the thought that was in the back of everyone's mind.  
Everyone was silent. "She wouldn't do that," Olivia whispered. Everyone turned to look at her.  
"How do you know that?" Ulrich asked. Olivia's eyes fell to the floor as she was unable to explain her reasoning.  
"We all want to believe that, but in a matter like this," Yumi said. "We may have no option. If she does turn to A.X. we may have to destroy her."  
Crystal sighed. She slowly opened her eyes. In her eyes was the familiar look. "Jeremy you have the computer. Odd. You, William, Sapphire, Olivia and I are going to Lyodstal. Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi you're in charge of the incident at the school," Crystal said jumping from her chair and surrendering it to Jeremy. Jeremy jumped in the chair and started the virtualization program up. Aelita grabbed an extra head set before running to catch up with Ulrich and Yumi as they assended in the elevator.  
"Virtualization in 3 seconds," Jeremy's voice said to Aelita in the headset. The doors to the elevator opened and with a flash of light three Lyoko Warriors ran towards the school.

Crystal and the others took the elevator down to the scanners. "You're off to the wind sector. Transfer Crystal. Transfer Odd. Transfer Olivia. Scanner Crystal. Scanner Odd. Scanner Olivia. Virtualization."  
Crystal, Odd and Olivia virtualized into the wind sector their wings flared out so that they gently hovered. William and Sapphire virtualized behind them shortly.

Outside Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita hurried to the school.  
A.X. stood on the roof top of the school. His arms were folded as he proudly watched the Lyoko Warriors come closer.  
"Give it up A.X.," Ulrich called.  
A.X. laughed. "I activated the tower for no reason," he said with a smile. The Lyoko warriors looked stunned. "You think you can defeat me. Soon I will be more powerful then any of you can ever imagine."  
"And how do you plan to do that?" Yumi asked throwing a fan at A.X.  
A.X. smiled as he caught the fan. "I'm not the only one that started out as a computer program." The Lyoko Warrior's eyes grew wider at what his words implied. "Soon. Very soon I will not be working alone in my goal to defeat you and rule this pathetic world." He threw the fan back down at the warriors and it landed half imbedded in the Earth at Yumi's feet. A.X. laughed again as a breeze picked up and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

In Lyoko the other Warriors reached the base of the tower just as it deactivated.  
"What?" Odd asked.

"Everyone meet back at the lab," Jeremy said. Aelita nodded as she conveyed Jeremy's message to Ulrich and Yumi. Everyone in Lyoko and Earth nodded as they ran back to the lab or waited to be devirtualized.

In the lab Aelita relayed their "adventrue." The others nodded from time to time, but no one interupted. "And he said that soon he won't be working alone," Aelita finished. The room was silent as everyone understood what it meant.  
"But that means . . ." Odd said his voice growing quiet until it trailed off into silence.  
"That we have to kill Xana the next time we see her," Crystal finished. The others nodded. No one was happy about it, but they knew that they could barely handle A.X. on a bad day. How would they handle two of them.  
"From now on Xana is our enemy too," Crystal declared. Everyone nodded again.  
Olivia shook her head as she headed to the elevator. No one seemed to notice as her as the elevator closed and ascended to the surface. Olivia walked back to her lonely dorm and sat crosslegged on the bed. She buried her head in her hands and reflected on everything that had happened today.  
"I refuse to believe it . . ." she whispered as she looked up her eyes full of determination. She reached over and pulled out her lap top. She took a deep breath before opening the computer and typing away.


	2. Xana

Chapter 2 - Xana . . .

burgessa- i wonder what's happening to xana  
kioshie- yeah i feel sorry for her  
kasi karra- ditto  
linkmasta- you guys know the disclaimer and claimer.  
goth-odd- what does olivia have to do with this?  
sombersongwolf- read and find out!!

* * *

Xana walked on the ocean headed only in the direction the voice told her. Ever since she had been virtualized into the real worl she had felt the subtle changes, but she had thought nothing of them at the time. It wasn't until she had started hearing the voice whispering in her head she had started worrying. When the voice had started affecting her actions she had really started freaking out.  
The dull full moon light reflected of the top of the ripples she unleashed with every step. Xana did look like her young 7 or 8 year old self, but different. Right now she was dressedHer black three quarter sleeve tee had her old red symbol on it. Her shirt was torn in places revealing her white under tee underneath. Her grey shorts were visible underneath her gold lined black miniskirt. Her red high heel boots had her symbol on the zipper. On one arm she had fishnet and on the other she had a spike braclet, but on both arms she had gloves with the finger tips cut off. Her fingernails had lengthened into long black points. Her once black eyes had lightened a little, but they were still a deep deep red. The thing that was amazing though, were the tattered butterfly wings that floated behind her. They started as an almost brilliant white near her back that gently faded to pink then to red and then to black. They weren't attached to her body, but they stayed with her a few inches from her body as she walked onward or stopped to look back almost praying someone would be following.  
"What am I becoming?" she asked herself for the millionth time as she stopped and her mind flashed back to earlier that week.

-flashback-  
"You can hear the master's call can't you Kayleen?" A.X. asked. He stood in the corner of the lab.  
I had jumped from my seat unprepared by his sudden arrival. "Virtualize," I commanded, changing to my Lyoko form. I'd never changed and didn't know what to expect. I knew what I saw was not what I expected.  
A.X. had laughed. "You thought you could hide your power forever.?" he asked.  
I could only look dumbfounded and confused as I looked from the wings to A.X. and back again and again and again. "What . . . power?" I had finally stammered.  
"You really don't know," A.X. stated. He spread his arms wide and a similar version of my wings protruded from his back. His were much bigger and they spread from black at his back to grey to an irredescent red and back to a blood red. "Franz really did try to change you," A.X. said with a laugh. Then something caught his attention. The elevator. "So many questions so little time," he said as he started to disappear. "Just give in Xana . . . You know you can't resist the master's call," he voice whispered as he disappeared.  
I had barely had time to devirtualize and return to normal before the doors opened and everyone came in. It was great that they came to visit me every night and make sure I wasn't lonely. The girls had offered to do a sleepover slumber party type thing, but I was so nervous that A.X. may come back that I politely said no.  
And it was a good thing. That night I'ld virtualized and been unable to devirtualize. "Devirtualize," I commanded again.  
"You know you can't resist the master's call," A.X.'s voice echoed my head.  
"Come home Kayleen . . ." the voice whispered.  
"Why does it keep calling me Kayleen?" I asked. As her thought finished she felt herself move against her will. She slashed the air a few times before back flipping away from her invisible "enemy."  
I fell to my knees and looked at the floor hunched over. I was so scared that the only movement I could make was an occasional shiver.  
"Come home Kayleen," the voice repeated trying to lure me away. "I can teach you to control your power," it promised. "Come home Kayleen . . ."  
I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. "Devirtualize," I had half-heartedly commanded praying it would work, but I knew something was working against me. Nothing happened.  
I had sighed afraid that I had to follow the mysterious voice and "come home." Wherever home was. I could only imagine what would happen if I stayed and lost control, hurting someone against my will. "Then they'ld never trust me . . . ." I had thought.  
I typed the message, my long fingernails punching through a few of the keys.  
"I'm sorry . . ." I whispered taking another look back as I set off. I wished I could only take one look back, but I don't know what I was hoping for.  
A friend to come find me and tell me everything was okay.  
A.X. to jump out and put me out of my misery.  
This mysterious master to come take me away.  
No I knew I was looking for a friend to come tell me everything was okay, but I knew no one was coming. I remember looking back at the school and seeing Jeremy's light on. I knew he'd be up for another two hours trying to fix something.  
I thought I had caught a glimpse of Olivia's watching eyes, but I couldn't be sure and what good was it to hope now. I had left silently leaving only a note. Half of me wanted them to follow me and be saved. The other half knew that they might end up dead if they followed me and that was the last thing I wanted.  
-endflashback-

"What am I becoming?" Xana asked herself as she took another step forward towards her destination. A single piece of ice gently bobbed past her.  
"Come home Kayleen . . ." the whisper continued to call, encouraging her onward.

"Olivia?" Aelita asked peeking into Olivia's room. Olivia slept alone in her room, even though there were 2 beds. Olivia lay asleep on her bed her hand still on her laptop. Aelita smiled as she walked in. She took the laptop out of Olivia's hands and put it on the nightstand.  
Aelita looked at the headline of the article. "Professor Franz Hoper wins another award." Aelita shrugged as she shut down the computer and threw a blanket over Olivia.  
"Good night." she said gently clossing the door.  
"Did you tell her?" Yumi asked.  
"We'll tell her tommorrow," Aelita replied, walking down the halllway.  
"Not much time to pack."  
"She doesn't have much to pack."  
"True."  
"why does she refuse the fact that xana may be evil?"  
"Maybe she isn't telling us somthing..."

Later that night . . .

"I think A.X. is playing a bigger part in this then we origionally thought," Jeremy said.  
"She and Xana were alone for a time and there are 2 major powers." Aelita replied, reading some scans on Jeremy's computer. Crystal had created a new program that showed the power sources around town. They showed where all the Lyoko Warriors were and even A.X., but this new power source baffeled them.  
"Either they had a battle, or Xana got an extra power boost. Why didn't the cameras work?"  
"They didn't work here either when the second power source appeared again."  
"Maybe that power is Xana."  
"But even though they're the same, the power the second time is definetly evil."  
"Which means Xana is evil." Jeremy concluded.  
"But Franz said she was good. The virus is gone."  
"People change sides all the time."  
"I guess you're right," Aelita sighed. "Try to get some sleep tonight," she whispered giving Jeremy a kiss before leaving the room. She gently closed the door behind her and headed to her room.

"More Dangerous," Ulrich mumbled. He lay on his bed his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.  
"Huh?" Odd asked, looking up from Kiwi.  
"I feel like we're missing something." Ulrich said, turning over and propping himself up on one elbow to look at Odd.  
"Like what? She's changing. She's evil. We're against her. What more do you need?"  
"I don't know. It just feels . . . wrong."  
"Just remember she changed sides if you get the deathblow."  
"I guess you're right," Ulrich sighed, turning to watch the ceiling again as if answers would appear. Ulrich finally gave up and walked out the door.  
"Where you going?" Odd called.  
"I'm going to go hang out with Yumi," he said not even turning to acknowledge Odd. Odd shrugged and went back to playing with Kiwi.  
"But that mean Franz was wrong?" Sapphire said. Sapphire sat on her bed watching Crystal as she paced around the small room. Sapphire had her phone on the nightstand on speaker phone.  
"Everyone makes mistakes," William said his voice a little fuzzy from the speaker phone.  
"Yeah and this was a deadly one," Crystal said. "Well get some rest tonight guys. Tomorrow we start the hunt."

In Olivia's room, Olivia tossed and turned in her bed. "Kayleen. . . Kayleen. . . Don't go. . . Don't go Kayleen. . . Aunty!!" she called sitting up in bed in a cold sweat. "You're stronger then that," she whispered.  
Olivia threw the blanket off and ran out of the room. Olivia nearly ran into Aelita, but she was able to do a flip over Aelita as she stopped and ducked.  
"Where are you going?" Aelita asked.  
"I'm going to save Xana," Olivia called.  
"Wait!" Aelita called, running to catch up. Olivia and Aelita ran past Yumi and Ulrich as they walked by holding hands.  
"Aelita?" Yumi asked.  
"Come one," Aelita called over her shoulder as they rushed to the lab.  
"What are we doing?" Ulrich asked a little out of breath.  
"I'm going to save Xana," Olivia said typing on the computer.  
"We're what?!" Yumi and Ulrich exclaimed.


	3. Split

Chapter 3 - split

burgessa- wow  
the others- Oo  
kasi karra- thanks  
all- you know the disclaimer and claimers

* * *

"We're what?!" Yumi asked again.  
"We have to save Xana," Olivia said finishing her typing. "Are you coming or not?"  
"Why would we go save Xana? She just changed sides!" Ulrich exclaimed.  
"How do you know?" Olivia asked eyeing Ulrich. Ulrich looked for an explanation, but was unable to come up with a good one.  
"Fine, but how do you know she hasn't changed?" Ulrich asked Olivia in almost an accusing dare.  
"How was I created?" Olivia asked.  
Ulrich was taken off guard. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I was created from Crystal and A.X.," Olivia said answering her own question. "I've been catching glimpses of A.X.'s plan lately. They aren't clear and perfect, but I believe that this last "attack" of his was like a decoy. It was merely to confuse us."  
"What would confusing us do?" Yumi asked.  
"If we thought that Xana was evil and in the beginning stages of becoming evil we would hunt her and try to kill her or try to change her, dropping our defenses and making us vulnerable," Aelita said catching on. "So now we're splitting up and becoming more vulnerable."  
Olivia nodded. "It's a chance we'll have to take."  
"Why don't we just tell the others and stay together?" Ulrich asked.  
"You saw the look in Crystal's eyes Ulrich," Yumi said.

-flash back-  
"we have to kill Xana the next time we see her," Crystal finished. The others nodded. No one was happy about it, but they knew that they could barely handle A.X. on a bad day. How would they handle two of them.  
"From now on Xana is our enemy too," Crystal declared.  
-end flashback-

Ulrich sighed. "All right. I'm in," he said putting his hand out in the middle of the circle they had unconciously formed. Yumi nodded as she put her hand on top of Ulrich's. Aelita nodded and put her hand on top.  
"Thanks you guys," Olivia said with a smile. "Virtualize," she whispered as she put her hand on top. "Lets go," she said.  
"Wait a minute," Ulrich said. Everyone stopped and looked at Ulrich. "Our group is a little small. Isn't there some one else that is willing to help?" he asked.  
"Crystal is set on Xana's destruction and Odd will do what ever she does," Yumi pointed out.  
"And Sapphire will do whatever Crystal does which means that William will help them also," Aelita continued. "And I have no idea how Jeremy will react, but he won't be a lot of help if he virtualizes and follows us."  
"True," Ulrich sighed. "Fine. Lead the way."  
Olivia nodded, taking the lead as they left. "We're coming Xana. Just stay strong . . ." Olivia prayed.  
After the Lyoko Warriors had left a black smoke filled the room. A.X. laughed as he inserted a disk and downloaded a program.

"THEY DID'S WHAT?!" Sapphire screamed. Even William backed off as Sapphire let off some steam.  
"They've gone to save Xana," Jeremy calmly replied again. Jeremy sat in his seat in the lab at the main computer. Crystal read the screen over his shoulder. Odd scratched threw the ball for Kiwi to catch again. William stood a little ways away from Sapphire as she nearly exploded in anger.  
"Olivia signed her name first, so I believe that she's the one in charge," Crystal said pointing at the screen.  
"I knews we couldn't trust her either," Sapphire muttered between a few strings of curses.  
"Maybe they have a good reason to save Xana?" William innocently suggested. Sapphire glared at him, Her eyes were almost like a deep black pit of hate. "Or maybe not." Wililam quickly took back.  
"Their power signatures are headed south," Jeremy said pointing to a small beeping red dot.  
"It looks like Olivia downloaded a program that should have covered their trail," Crystal whispered looking at another screen. "Looks like it didn't work."  
"We better hurry and stop them before they reach Xana or get into trouble," Odd said, piping in for the first time.  
Everyone agreed. "Virtualization," Jeremy said pressing enter.  
Crystal, Odd, Sapphire and William stood and got in the elevator. Crystal summoned a little ball of light. "Jeremy are you there?" she asked.  
"Roger that," Jeremy said.  
"It works just like a cell phone Jeremy," Crystal said. "You'll figure it out." Crystal dropped the ball and it attached itself to her belt almost like a cell phone.  
"They just reached the Sahara Desert, but they aren't moving very fast. If you guys hurry you can catch them about half way through at noon tomorrow."  
The group nodded as they took off.

"Keep running . . . ." A.X. laughed as he watched Crystal's group run south in what almost appeared to be a crystal ball. "Soon you'll all be dead," he said as the image in his ball changed to Olivia's group as they walked on to an uninhabbited part of the beach. Aelita looked up to the sky almost as if she could see what was projecting their image to A.X. As the moon glistened off her eyes, they flashed A.X.'s symbol.


	4. betrayal

Chapter 4 - Betrayl . . .

"15 minutes til interception," Jeremy's voice said from the little ball of light floating in Crystal's hand.  
"Lets teach them a lesson," Sapphire said. "Boom Eggs," she called spreading her arms wide. 16 rainbow gernades appeared and circled around her.  
Crystal's group climbed the last hill and stopped dead in their tracks.  
A.X. stood tall and proud a stop watch in one hand. He stopped the watch and pretended to examine it. "You're early," he said, false enthusiasm saturating his voice. He spread his arms wide his cloak spreading out. "But we're ready."  
"We're?," William asked.  
Suddenly A.X. brought his arms down and the cloak disappeared revealing Olivia's group. Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi had A.X.'s symbols in their eyes and on their chest.  
The group moved forward to proudly stand next to A.X. Olivia stood proudly next to A.X. She smiled a venehmous smile as she pulled out her swords. Ulrich pulled out his swords as Yumi opened her fans and Aelita moved into a defensive stance.  
"I'd love to stay and watch your demise, but I believe that Xana needs me," A.X. said with an evil smile. "So long," he called as he jumped into the sky and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
The teams lined up facing their opponent. William faced Ulrich, Odd faced Yumi, Sapphire faced Aelita, and Crystal faced Olivia.

Olivia let out a war cry and charged. The others nodded almost mechanically as they followed Olivia's command. Crystal let out her own cry as she and her team ran to meet their enemies.

A.X. soared over the ocean at an amazing speed. "I'll finish off the rest," he said satisfied that everything was going so well.

The battle went on and on. Jeremy was in his lab and he had hooked up his laptop and Olivia's laptop to the super computer. On his laptop he was keeping track of Crystal's team mate's life points and on Olivia's laptop he was keeping track of Olivia's team mate's life points.  
Jeremy was almost biting his fingernails as he changed the angle at which he was looking at the battlefield on the super computer. William was almost out of life points, but every one else was faring pretty well.  
"William be careful!" Jeremy said freaking out.  
Crystal laughed as she swung her staff and hit Olivia's arm. A sickening crack resounded as Crystal broke Olivia's arm. Olivia let her arm hang limp as she attacked again.  
The battle continued long and hard. Ulrich smiled as he finally saw an opening and attacked.  
"No, William!!" Sapphire cried as William began to devirtualize. "Ring of DEATH!!" she screamed as 6 rings of fire encircled Ulrich. Each ring was a different color and tilted at a different angle. Ulrich looked around for an opening almost as if he didn't care that there wasn't one. Sapphire put her hand out and clenched her hand until it made a tight fist. The Rings shrunk and Ulrich gave a metallic cry before exploding into data fragments.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried managing to sound a little worried, but the look on her face told everyone that she didn't care.  
"Something's wrong with them," Odd whispered as he fired another arrow at Yumi.  
Sapphire dodged another of Aelita's energy fields as William disappeared. "WILLIAM!" Sapphire called almost as if he would come back.

Back in the lab Jeremy was typing on the computer again. Suddenly Olivia's computer started beeping as if the battery was running out. "No!" he said hitting the monitor as if it would do something. "You can't die now."  
The screen of Olivia's computer flashed for a second and then suddenly it started downloading a program and opening files on its own. Jeremy caught sight of Wililam's stats before they disappeared behind another screen.  
"What is going on?" Jeremy asked watching the binary code and program jargon rush by on the several more screens.  
"What's wrong Jeremy?" Crystal asked as she blocked another sword attack from Olivia.  
"Olivia's computer is running a program and I don't know what it is or how to stop it," Jeremy explained.  
"Just unplug the computer," Crystal called swinging her staff. Olivia ducked and tried to attack under Crystal's wild swing. A wall of sand came up and broke Olivia's sword. Olivia stood still for a second surveying the broken sword as if she didn't know what to do. Her head swiveled looking around when she saw her other sword lying on the ground. Quickly she ran for it.

Aelita cowered under her energy field as it began to crack. Sapphire was in a rage and was beating the shield and slamming it with grenades as she let all of her rage out on Aelita. Aelita's A.X. eyes looked quickly looked around looking for some opening or something.

"Download Complete," Olivia's computer said aloud. "Commence Program in 3 . . ." the computer said starting the countdown. Jeremy was on the floor behind the computer trying to unplug it. Electricity raced through the computer as he tried and gave Jeremy a little shock. "2 . . . 1 . . . Initialization."  
Jeremy ran to the front of the computer and slammed his hand down on the power button. Nothing happened. Downstairs Jeremy heard a scanner open.  
"Great," Jeremy muttered.  
"What is it Jeremy?" Crystal asked. She was trying to spear Olivia through with sharpened chunks of rock as she zig zagged at an amazing speed towards her sword.  
"The program ran on its own and a scanner downstairs opened. I'm shutting the power to the elevator off."  
"Go ahead," Crystal said nearly screaming as she saw the torn shirt piece on the end of one of the rocks. She had just barely missed Olivia.

Jeremy shut down the power to the elevator and turned the newly installed surveillance cameras and other equipment in the lab on. Jeremy smiled as he heard the noise coming from near the scanner.  
It was a slamming and cursing as William banged on the elevator door. "Jeremy you better get this thing working!" he called. Jeremy laughed as he restored power to the elevator.  
"William's here and alive," Jeremy reported.  
"He's what?" Sapphire asked her deathblow missing. Aelita took her chance and launched an energy field into Sapphire. Sapphire flew stunned through the air for a second. Aelita smiled a wicked smile as she prepared her next energy field and threw it at her easy target. Sapphire shook her head to clear it before whispering "Reflect." The head of her staff shimmered and turned into a blue, metallic, reflective, star-shaped surface. Sapphire swung her staff and smashed the head of it into the energy field. There was a loud crack as the energy field stopped in its path and changed directions.

Aelita knew the end was near and didn't cower. Instead she stood and put her arms back as if she was giving herself up. Aelita exploded into data fragments.  
"Aelita!" Jeremy called as William ran into the lab.  
"What happened?" he half asked, half demanded.  
"Aelita's dead," Jeremy nearly wailed as he watched her picture twist and explode. "Maybe I can run the program again," he desperately whispered as he turned to Olivia's computer, but the only thing besides the life points was a little message board.  
"Revitalization may only occur once a week because it takes a long time to recharge and the player revitalized cannot go into their Lyoko form for a day," William read aloud.  
"I guess there's nothing we can do now," Odd said. Between him and Sapphire Yumi hadn't stood a chance. She to, had given up in the end just like Aelita had.

Olivia had retrieved her sword and thrown it at Crystal. Crystal brought her staff down sending all her sharpened rocks into Olivia as the sword grazed her side. Olivia gave a laugh as her now bloody and scrapped body exploded into black data fragments.  
Crystal fell to her knees holding her side. She cringed as another wave of pain went through her body. "Poison," she whispered before passing out.  
"Crystal? Crystal? Come in Crystal?" Jeremy said.  
"Jeremy we have a problem," Sapphire said. Odd had Crystal on his back and he was running along the desert sands at a fairly fast rate.  
"It says Crystal is unconscious."  
"She's been poisoned and it looks like she only has about an hour to live," Sapphire whispered.  
"But it'll take us all day to get back to the lab," Odd whispered. Everyone fell silent for a moment.  
"Xana left an untested program before she left," Jeremy whispered. "Should we give it a try?"  
"NO," Sapphire said immediately  
"But Sapphire!" Odd exclaimed. "It may be the only way to save Crystal!"  
"It may be the only way to transfer all of Crystal's power to A.X. also. In that case it is better if she died," Sapphire said the tears streaming down her face.  
"Too late," William whispered.  
"What do you mean?" she asked through the blinding tears.  
"The program's already activated itself," Jeremy said as he watched the bar as it accelerated towards 100.


	5. betrayal pt 2

burgessa- well kasi desided after i posted chap 4 that she wanted to add to the chapter...  
kasi karra- sorry!!

* * *

  
Xana took her first step onto the frozen iceberg. The iceberg remained stationary and didn't tilt as she added her weight to the floating ice. The ice gently sloped up from the water almost like the beach, but not as rocky.  
"Welcome home," an older man said with a warm smile on his face. He stood in front of an enormous igloo shaped almost like a tower from Lyoko, except made of hard light blue ice. "Welcome home, my precious Kayleen.  
Xana felt like she was still almost in a dream state and unable to make her own decisions as she hugged the older man.  
"Come!" he said excitedly. "Your final transformation will occur tonight underneath this beautiful full moon," the man said waving his arm across the horizon.  
Xana nodded as the man led her towards the tower. There was a door that blended in with the rest of the wall and A.X. stood next to it.  
He bowed to the man as the man and Xana entered the tower. A.X. looked towards the distance one last time almost as if he expected something before closing the door, where it appeared to disappear.  
Two Scorpions crawled through the ground on either side of the door and stood guard. 


	6. poisoned

Chapter 5

"Well stop it!!" Sapphire exclaimed yelling as if it might give Jeremy an idea or make him move faster.  
Jeremy was bent over the computer typing very fast and trying different things, but nothing affected the downloading.  
"Program downloaded," the computer said the screen flashing. "Comencing shift program."  
William's body began to light up from the inside out. "What?" William and Jeremy asked.  
"JEREMY?!" Sapphire cried.  
"What?!" Jeremy asked, glad Sapphire wasn't there to attack him.  
"Crystal's body is glowing. WHAT DID YOU DO?" she nearly screamed.  
"I didn't do anything. The program finished and," he stopped talking as the light became blinding and he had to shield his eyes. The light finally faded and Jeremy heard a dull thud as something fell. His eyes finally adjusted and he turned to see Crystal lying on the floor in her school clothes. Jeremy could only stare for a minute.  
"WHERE'S CRYSTAL?!" Sapphire screamed nearly going hysterical.  
"Calm Sapphire she's," Jeremy started.  
"CALM DOWN? Calm down. You want me to calm down when my sister has disappeared and could be any where?" Sapphire started blatthering on.  
"SHE'S RIGHT HERE!" Jeremy yelled trying to be heard over Sapphire.  
"Oh," Sapphire said quieting down immediately. Jeremy could hear William telling Sapphire everything would be fine.  
"We'll be back to the lab as soon as we can," Odd said before Crystal's magic ball faded and disappeared.  
"I'm not a doctor Odd," Jeremy said going over to Crystal and examining the wound. "Great," Jeremy said staring at Crystal no ideas running through his head. Jeremy looked to Olivia's computer almost as if it would give him inspiration. It did.  
Something was running a Virtualization program, but it wasn't Xana's new one that changed them on Earth. It was the old one that transported them to Lyoko.  
Jeremy half carried half dragged Crystal down to the scanners. One scanner opened as he walked into the room. He carefully put Crystal in a scanner. The scanner doors closed and another one opened. It was empty and Jeremy cringed as he was afraid he knew what was required.  
Nervously he approached the scanner. He didn't want to go in, but he knew that Crystal's life was in danger and that he may be able to do something about it in Lyoddstal, but couldn't he do that from the super computer.  
Jeremy finally gained the strength to step into the scanner. "Transfer, scanner, virtualization," Olivia's computer said. Jeremy tried not to scream as he was enveloped in light.

Jeremy forgot how high up everyone was virtualized and spent the first second of floating to stare at the scenery of the garden sector. It was pretty, but then he felt gravity take over. This time he did scream as plummeted to the Earth. Crystal laughed as Jeremy sat up and moaned.  
"You already lost a few life points and we haven't even met monsters yet, and i even upgraded your form since I figured you were gonna fight more," Crystal laughed.  
"Very funny," Jeremy said sitting up. "Now what?" Jeremy asked. Jeremy almost looked like a funny mix between a robot and a human. His face was normal, but he had a head piece that covered one eye and his ears were mechanical and pointed. His hair spiked in various directions as if he'd been electrihuted. Jeremy didn't have a shirt on, but he did have a belt that went over one shoulder that had a few tools and other bottle like items. His right arm was completly mechanical, while his left arm was not. He did have an ancient looking rusted gold bracelt studded with some type of aqua colored stone around his left wrist. He had a long mechanical pointed tail and his feet were like bear claws underneath his long blue jeans.  
Crystal looked around. "I'm not really sure," she said as she cringed. Another life point lost. She was down to her last one.  
A little energy field appeared and floated over her head.  
"That looks like Aelita's" Jeremy whispered.  
"Come to take my power as I die?" Crystal asked with a smile as she summoned her staff. "I won't go down without a fight."  
Jeremy looked torn as he turned from the little energy field to Crystal. Finally he nodded as he took Crystal's side. His right arm transformed into a plasma gun and he aimed it at the energy sphere.

Xana stepped into the center of the room. It looked very similar to that of the inside of a Lyoko tower, but much bigger. On the floor was a new symbol. It looked like the eye in the middle of hers and A.X's symbol, but this one looked like a sun as parts of the outer circle branch out in 8 different directions.  
A blue disk appeared over Xana's head and slowly descended. Xana felt fear in the back of her mind as if this was familiar and she should stop it, but she was unable to do anything, but watch. The circle descended and covered her, transforming her as it passed by and went through the floor.  
Xana absentmindedly looked herself over as she felt herself gain control of that little movement, but she still didn't have control over her emotions. Her face paler then usual, betrayed nothing.  
Her once black eyes shone with an inner white light. Her once short white hair that she kept in ponytails floated down close to her knees and the ends looked almost silver in color. On the right side of her face some hair hung loose and was tied off at the bottom with a feather. Her wings were almost the same. They were a little larger and the white was beginning to disappear as the black became more prominent and moved inward. It would probably be a couple of days, but everntually her wings would be pure black. On her head was a circlet of blackened ivory that curved in spikes along her scalp. On her now pointed ears were gold ring earings. Her red t-shirt was covered by a grey jacket that had her symbol on her right shoulder. Around her waist were crossed belts. She had on white pants that tucked into black high heel boots. On each arm she had an arm brace type thing that curved away from her arm and spiked at the end. On each hand she had a tiny color changing band around her ring finger, like mood rings. Her grey gloves underneath those gave the final touch to her new "transformation."  
"Now you are truely home and I may finally get my revenge," the old man said.  
Xana continued to stare off into space unable to do anything of her own free will. "Yes master," she whispered.


	7. Conclusions

Chapter 6 - Conclusions

Jeremy sighed as he pushed his memories of Aelita's energy field out of his mind. He charged his beam and fired. He unfortunately forgot to put into consideration the backfire.  
"Jeremy," the energy field exclaimed in Aelita's voice as it split into 4 seperate spheres. Jeremy's confusion only added to the backfire and Jeremy ended up on his back firing into the air.  
Two of the spears flew at Crystal and bound her down to the ground. One around her bust and arms the other around her feet. Another entered into Jeremy and the last one covered Crystal's staff and kept it stuck to the ground.  
Jeremy's eyes flashed for a second. Jeremy got up and knelt on his knees next to Crystal's side. He put his hand out and it almost looked like he pulled a thread from Crystal's shoes, but what came loose was a continuous strand of data. Jeremy pulled the sting over his head and put it on the ground next to him. As the data passes by he twisted some places and broke some pieces.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Crystal exclaimed as she watched Jeremy alter her data. On the other side of Jeremy Crystal was being replicated.  
"I don't know," Jeremy said shaking his head as his hands seem to move faster. Crystal struggled harder as her data unraveling reached her waist. The energy that was once around her feet retracted to it's ball form and floated over Crystal's head.  
"I won't go down without a fight!" Crystal nearly screamed as she tried to summon her staff.  
The bubble that projected Aelita's voice contracted and held on tighter as Crystal's staff began to inch closer to Crystal. "I can't hold this off much longer!" Aelita called. The bubble that had been floating around dove down and together the two orbs managed to keep the staff where it was until Crystal's two hands had been unraveled. The second ball let go and started to float aimlessly again.  
"She going to be okay?" The floating ball finally asked in Ulrich's voice.  
Jeremy looked up at the floating ball in confusion. The energy field over Crystal's staff replied in Aelita's voice. "Olivia said she'll be fine if she can get this done in another two minutes."  
"That little time?" Yumi's voice asked from the bubble over Crystal's bust.  
"What is going on?" Crystal asked a little nervous that the data unraveling had almost reached her bust and that the replica on Jeremy's other side looked almost identical.  
"Olivia's deleting the poison from your data. If we don't delete it you'll be deleted probably forever," Aelita explained.  
"How's Olivia . . . ?" Crystal asked looking at Jeremy who still couldn't believe he couldn't control himself or understand what he was doing.  
"Olivia is a combination of someone great with computers and an evil computer virus. So Olivia ended up as a great computer hacker," Aelita explained.  
"Why doesn't Olivia just explain that to us?" Crystal asked.  
"Jeremy's having a hard enough time having his body controled," Ulrich explained.  
"We'd hate to lose our first genius to tramatization," Yumi said with a laugh.  
"Why are you helping us?" Crystal asked.  
"Why wouldn't we?" Ulrich asked from over her head.  
"Because you just tried to KILL us!" Crystal explained emphasizing the KILL. "And Olivia is the one that poisoned me in the first place."  
"You guys fell for a trick like that?" Aelita asked. "Who did you think was activating programs on the computer?"  
"Franz," Jeremy said not completly sure of his answer.  
"Almost done," Aelita whispered. Jeremy worked a little faster which almost didn't seem possible at the rate he was already going. Finally he began to unravel Crystal's head. "We can finish this conversation once Crystal's finished," Aelita said. That was the last thing Crystal heard.  
It was bizarre for those two minutes. She couldn't feel anything. There was no sound, no sight, no light, no feeling. It was really wierd, but it almost felt like as soon as it started it was over. Crystal moaned as she sat up with Jeremy's help. 4 little spheres floated a little ways away.  
"Why save me when you tried to kill me?" Crystal asked.  
"You honestly think that I would turn against my friends and then lead them to the destruction of the world I now call home?" Olivia asked.  
"Yes," Crystal answered honestly.  
Olivia sighed. "You think we are the only ones to use clones? A.X. thought he could finish off all of us if he split us up and confused out goals. When we ran into him after Xana left he gave us a lot of lies designed to make us turn against Xana. I did some research and found out some stuff about Xana and who created her."  
"Well Franz created her," Jeremy said. He was answered with silence. "Right?" he asked.  
"No he didn't. Xana we believe is looking for the person who created her and when she does her powers will be unleashed, but I don't think she will be able to resist her creator's call."  
"I don't think I fully understand," Jeremy said shaking his head.  
"We believe that this man Jenius Sasrison was the real creator of Xana," Olivia said he ball shapeshifting to show the form of an old man. The same one Xana had called master. "He created her with some help from Franz. Something went wrong in the experiment and Jernius was believed to have been killed. I believe that he is still alive and that he wants to be known as Xana's creator. Xana is being controlled and has no choice, but to go to her creator and follow his instructions. The way that A.X. turned out we bet that his first goal is to use Xana and A.X.'s powers to wipe us out and then take over the world."  
Jeremy and Crystal nodded. "Sorry we wasted your time," Crystal said a little ashamed.  
"No problem," Olivia said a smile in her voice. "Do you guys need help devitualizing?" she asked her orb turning into a hornet.  
"No. I want to teach Jeremy how to use his powers."  
"Until we meet again," Olivia said. Her energy field bobbed as if in a nod as the energy fields devirtualized.  
"Good Luck you guys," Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi said before devirtualizing.  
"Good luck to you to," Jeremy said with a nod as they disappeared.  
Crystal jumped to her feet. "Now lets get to work," she said with a smile as she raised her staff and arms. Boulders the size of Jeremy's head rose above their heads and began to spin.  
"Uh-oh," Jeremy said as boulders began to fly at him.

Olivia looked up from the interface. Her group was in an iceberg that they had hollowed out. Everyone sat crosslegged in a diamond formation.  
"They're all aright now," Olivia said with a smile.  
"Now all that is left is Xana," Ulrich said. The girls all nodded.  
"Lets go," Olivia said making her interface disappear. The group jumped on their vehicles and took off out of the iceberg. Yumi had the overwing, Aelita had her wings, Ulrich had Odd's Overboard and Olivia had created a orange and pink duplicate of Odd's Overboard for her.  
They turned and took off for the north pole. It wasn't long until they caught sight of the building. It was so close to a Lyoko tower on Earth that everyone gasped.  
"Looks like two scorpions is all he left," Olivia said.  
Ulrich nodded. "Yumi and I will take the left one. You and Aelita can take the other one."  
"No I'll be fine on my own," Olivia said. Ulirch stared at her. "Aelita you need to find a way in and get to Xana. I'm a little worried about her." Aelita nodded.

The group landed as the scorpions began to open fire. Aelita ran around the tower looking for a way in as the others engaged their enemy. She circled the tower and couldn't find anything. "I can't find anything!" Aelita yelled over the laser fire as she attacked the scorpion Olivia had just stunned.

"It appears we have unwelcomed guests," the old man said listening to the laser fire. "A.X.? Will you take care of them?" the old man asked not even turning around. A.X. nodded as he disappeared. "Now my precious Kayleen. You're power has been restored and I bet we'll have someone to test it out on soon."  
Xana continued to look at the wall. In her mind she was screaming "Run do something!", but she was unable to control her body.

"Give me a second," Olivia called. "Just get rid of the scorpion, it won't become unstunned again." Olivia pulled up a couple interface and froze the second scorpion that allowed Ulrich and Yumi to destroy it quickly. The invisible door to the tower began to open as A.X. appeared in a cloud of smoke behind the group.  
"RUN!" Olivia screamed as A.X. attacked.  
Aelita slipped through the door just before it closed.  
"Aelita?" Yumi called as she blocked one of A.X.'s attacks.  
"She'll be fine," Olivia called. "Just attack."

Aelita slipped through the door and looked around the room in wonder. Her eyes finally fell on Xana who stood floating about a foot of the ground staring into oblivion.  
"Xana!" Aelita called as she raced forward. She didn't make it far. Xana raised her hand and summoned 10 scifizoa that surrounded Aelita.  
"Yes Kayleen, Yes," the old man called. "Crush your opponent."  
Aelita barely had time to scream before she felt herself lifted up by the power of the scifizoa and have her memories stolen. "Xana," she whispered.


	8. Memories

Chapter 7 - Memories

Xana watched the memories as they rushed by and formed a ball of light pink energy in her hand. Her eyes narrowed a little as she watched memories of their first battles and encounters with Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Jeremy. Her eyes almost seemed to darken as she first showed up virtualized as a little girl in the real world.  
The speed of the memories slowed as they came to the last couple days. Xana's eyes narrowed farther as she saw in Aelita's mind the beginning of the hunt. She did see the fear and confusion that ran through her head at the time, but the memories slowed down further as they came to the end.  
"Xana . . ." Aelita's final word echoed through her head as the ball stopped growing and glowed a little stronger. The scifizoa dropped Aelita's now limp body on the ground and floated in place like the others.  
"crush it crush it crush it!!" Jenius kept repeating. His voice started as a small background whisper, but was quickly escalading to a nearly deafening scream.  
A.X. appeared behind Jenius in a cloud of wispy smoke. He was in terrible condition. "They're coming," he almost wheezed.  
Jenius turned around and surveyed A.X. "Get out," he nearly hissed. "You're just a worthless copy any way." Jenius turned his back to A.X. and pulled up and interface. "Try to get through this hacker," Jenius whispered as he added firewalls and other stuff to the door.  
A.X.'s eyes almost looked devestated. "Yes master," he whispered as he disappeared. "You may be my master," he thought. "But I will not be thrown away like trash."

A.X. appeared outside behind the Lyoko Warriors.  
"Come back for another beating?" Ulrich asked raising his swords.  
A.X. ignored the question. "You'll never get through all the barriers in time," A.X. stated as he stared at Olivia who was playing with three interfaces at the same time.  
Olivia sighed. "What do you want?" she asked.  
"A trade."  
"A What?!" Yumi asked shocked. Ulrich nearly dropped his swords in shock.  
Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"  
"I'll open the door and get you guys in. You guys destroy Jenius," A.X. said pointing at the kids.  
"Wait! Why are we killing Jenius?" Ulrich asked.  
"Can't you kill him?" Yumi asked.  
"He created my programing and in my programing I can't kill him and I can't find a big enough loop hole to get my hands around his neck. This is the biggest loop hole I found."  
"Create a trade with an opposing party," Olivia said nodding as she continued to fiddle with the screens. She sighed as she closed the interfaces and opened a new one. "Deal," she said extending a hand.  
A.X. smiled as he shook her hand. He turned to the door and waved a hand. Istantly the door was open and the firewalls and other traps disarmed. "Hurry," he said. "I can only keep it open for another few seconds.  
Olivia nodded as she, Yumi and Ulrich snuck in the door. On her interface she pressed a button. Next to them William, Sapphire, Odd, Crystal and Jeremy virtualized.  
Jenius was preocuppied with something else and Xana was still staring at the sphere. The Scifizoa hadn't moved.  
"Everyone understands the situation?" Olivia asked. Everyone nodded. "Split up. Odd and Crystal will take Jenius and the others can deal with the scifizoa. Watch each others backs got it?" she asked. Everyone nodded again as they took off.  
"Laser Arrow," Odd cried as he fired laser arrows at Jenius's turned back.  
Jenius laughed. "You thought it would be that easy?" he asked as monsters of every kind appeared. Olivia laughed to herself as a few of them devirtualized and a couple blew each other up. Jenius growled as he created a few more hornets.

The scifizoa battle was going well. Sapphire had lost a little of her current memory before William had saved her. Jeremy had split one in half and couldn't figure out how to kill it as it continued to flop around. Ulrich had his swords in another as Yumi threw her fans at another, but they were still out numbered.  
Olivia deleted another one of them as she moved Aelita's body from the battlefield.

Xana continued to stare at the final memories she had.  
In the few memories she had stolen from Sapphire she had seen hatred and fear, but the question was similar in both orbs of energy.  
"Can we really trust her?"

"Crush them and get it over with," Jenius commanded.  
"Don't do it Xana," a few of the Lyoko Warriors called. Yumi turned from her battle and threw a fan at Xana hoping it would stop her. Energy rippled away from Xana's body and stopped the fan mid flight.  
While Yumi was turned a scifizoa took over. Xana gained a little more memory before Ulrich and William destroyed it.  
"Can they really trust me?" Xana asked herself. She watched Yumi's current memories as she tried to protect a true friend's memories. "A true friend," she thought as she felt her hand begin to clench.  
"Destroy her memories and destroy their hope and feed their rage my Kayleen," Jenius said with a laugh as more monsters appeared. Two for everyone that Crystal and Odd destroyed.  
"Why?" Odd asked as he dodged a box bullet. "Why do you call her Kayleen?"  
"Why?" Jenius asked. "Because that is what I named her when I, I created her," he said triumphantly emphasizing the second I. "That no good friend, no not friend, enemy of mine Franz Hopper," he said as he spit on the ground. "Thought he could just change her name, claim the fame and be all right. Well he was wrong," he screamed as more scifizoa appeared and began to take over everyone.  
Crystal back flipped and landed behind Olivia just out of reach of the closest scifizoa. "Odd!" she called, but it was too late, his memories were all ready being downloaded. "Any ideas would be welcomed," she called over the noise at Olivia as she raised rocks from no where. The edges sharpened as they rotated in a deadly barrier around her and Olivia.  
"Unfortunately not yet," Olivia yelled summoning a few more interfaces. "We're going to need a miracle at the rate we're going."

Xana watched as the Lyoko warrior's memories formed colored balls of energy around her.  
She watched as Odd followed someone he loved as they tried to protect their friends that they trusted across the desert.  
"Can they really trust me?"  
A past of pain and suffereing just seemed to widen the gap between her and the others as she watched everything from their point of view. These present thoughts weren't doing any good either.  
"Can they really trust me?" she asked again as a tear formed in each of her eyes.

Jenius looked at the confusion around him and smiled. He made the monsters advance on the rock barrier as he laughed.  
"Soon I will have my revenge Franz!" Jenius called to no one in particular. "Crush them Kayleen. Crush them now!" he called.

Xana felt her fingers tighten around Aelita's orb again.  
"Can they trust me?" she asked herself again.

Something gave a sickening crack and threw everything into silence . . .


	9. Friends

Chapter 8 - Friends

Xana stared at the pink orb in her hand. She wasn't too surprised that around the orb was now another layer of memories that flashed different colors for every twist. Purple, green, teal, orange, pink, all sorts of colors flashed as everyone's memories flashed around. The other orbs floated around her, but they were a little smaller in size.  
What did surprise her was the thin layer of black memories that covered the surface. It was slightly cracked, but still in contact and the only thing keeping her hand from crushing Aelita's memories and destroying them forever.  
"Can they really trust me?" she asked herself again, but this time she wanted an answer. She wanted this answer more then anything. More then the screaming command to destroy, more then the hope that someone was coming, more then the fear of being hunted.  
She held the ball of memories. Memories of the Lyoko Warriors . . . past . . . . present . . . and a bright future that might be cut off by her hand . . .  
She held the orb in both hand and held it close to her face as she slowly sank until she was on the ground on her knees. She closed her eyes and listened to the voices of her friends as they called to each other through memories.

"We never leave a friend behind!" Ulrich called.  
Yumi silently nodded.  
"Jeremy?!" Aelita called as a few of her memories intertwined with Jeremy's. "Aelita!?" he called back.  
"We'll never give up!" Sapphire called. William nodded as his memories gathered behind her's read to help.  
"I'm hungry," Odd called.  
The orb's energy seemed to loosen as a little tension broke.  
Xana smiled as she continued to stare. She closed her eyes and put the orb closer to her heart. "Yes," she whispered. "They can trust me," she breathed as her first tears fell. The first tears fell down her cheeks and fell off her face. A few inches from her face they disappeared like data fragments. Her tears left black almost burning scars on her face as they rushed down.

"CRUSH THEM!!" Jenius wailed as he felt his control slipping. "NOOOOOO!!" he screamed into the silent air as he let his guard down.  
Quick and silent as an assasian Olivia ran zig-zag past monsters starting to turn around or devirtualize. Olivia took one of her swords and jabbed it up as hard as she could through Jenius's heart.  
"I WILL have my revenge . . . " he claimed as he fell to his knees, his eyes glazed over and he stopped breathing.  
The monsters everywhere stopped moving and devirtualized into thousands of data fragments. Groups of fragments traveled to different interfaces as they became useless.

A.X. had been sitting on air near the top of the tower watching the battle play out as his wounds healed at a fairly amazing rate. He watched as Jenius drew his final breath and smiled. A.X. jumped down and landed on the floor of the tower close to the bodies of the fallen warriors.  
Crystal immediately went on the defense as she saw her enemy land. Olivia's hand instinctivly went for her sword, but she stopped when she saw A.X.  
Olivia put her hands next to her sides and bowed. "We thank you for your help," she said. Crystal stared at Olivia shocked.  
"Don't expect it again," A.X. said. "Until next time little warriors," he said with a small bow of his own. He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  
Crystal stood frozen for a second processing what had happened. "YOU DID WHAT?!" she screamed as she grabbed Olivia's shirt and pulled her in close. Olivia stared into Crystal's firey eyes.  
"I made a deal with A.X." she said calmly. "We didn't have any other choice."  
"I bet you did!" Crystal said the sharpened rocks rising around her again. All of them were pointed at Olivia.  
"It was make the bet with A.X. get in the tower quickly and try a rescue mission or try to get around the hundreds of fire walls around the door, kill Aelita, give Xana no option but to serve Jenius and have everyone die."  
Crystal's eyes continued to blaze as she stared into Olivia's calm eyes. Finally Crystal took a breath and slowly let it out. The rocks sank back into the Earth and disappeared. Calmly she set Olivia back on her feet.  
"I'm sorry. These past couple days have just been so stressful."  
"I understand, but there are a few other matters to attend to," Olivia said pointing to Xana. Crystal nodded as Olivia took her sword from Jenius's body. Olivia wiped the blood on Jenius' ragged tunic and placed it back in it's shaft.  
Xana was still kneeling, but her wings had changed a little. The black along the edges had receeded and was only a thin line, making the wings a beautiful pure white in the middle. Xana heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up. Her eyes were now their old deep black. Xana had also changed from her teenage form back to her young eight year old form, but in the same clothes.  
"Can you trust me?" she asked her bigs eyes appeared to be on the verge of tears.  
Crystal knelt down next to Xana and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Yes," she whispered.  
Xana lowered her head as she felt the tears spring up again. "Thank you," she finally sputtered as she jumped onto Crystal and gave her a big hug, tossing the orb to the side where it floated with the others. The protective layer broke down and each orb returned to its bright individual color. The orbs floated to their respective bodies and hovered over them for a second before entering them close to the heart. Each body lit up for a second as the light passed through them.  
Slowly everyone sat up, moaning a little as they felt the bruises and pains in their bodies.  
"thank you," Xana whispered again as she hugged Crystal tighter. A few tears spilled from Crystal's eyes too.  
"A loophole," Olivia said with a smile.  
Jeremy and Aelita were holding hands. William had his arm around Sapphire's shoulder. Odd stood protectively behind Crystal with Olivia on his right. Ulrich and Yumi stood close together, they're hands close to each others, but not quite touching.  
"But A.X. said he couldn't find a loophole," Yumi said.  
"He couldn't, but Xana did," Olivia said with a smile as she scrolled down. "No one, human or machiene can take control of my program, Kayleen, except for Jenius Frank sasrison." Olivia read aloud.  
"I'm lost," Odd said with a shrug.  
"Xana showed a human like quality that wasn't programed into her. He gave her all the emotions, but thought that crying was worthless. When the first tear fell, he couldn't control her and wrestled for power. That gave me a big enough window of opportunity to put an end to Jenius. With an end to Jenius, Xana is set free." Xana wiped her nose along one of the metal blades on her arm. She didn't leave a trail of snot or anything, it was just a habit she had picked up from watching humans.  
The room was silent for some time.  
"I'm hungry!" Odd announced and the silence was shattered. Everyone laughed.  
"Come on guys. Lets go home," Crystal called waving a hand as she ran for the exit.  
"How are we getting home?" William asked as they reached the end of the iceberg.  
Xana giggled as she flapped her wings and floated over the ocean. Vehicles appeared in front of everyone.  
"Yes," Ulrich said as the original overbike appeared in front of him. A pink and grey one appeared in front of Olivia and a blue and black one appeared in front of William. Pink almost angelic wings appeared on Aelita and blue almost demonic wings appeared on Jeremy's back. Yumi and Sapphire got overwings, one silver one gold. Odd and Crystal got matching overboards.  
"Wait how are we supposed to ride these?" William asked pointing at the bike. "There's a lot of water out there."  
Ulrich shrugged. Xana watched as Ulrich's overbike reved and took off without him doing anything. Ulrich screamed as he watched the ground pass by. Xana giggled as Ulrich drove off. Ulrich looked around him and saw that he was still driving and not drowning. It was like his bike was floating on a mini flat iceberg that kept up with him as he swerved and stopped.  
"Race you guys home!" he called over his shoulder as he took off again.  
Xana continued to giggle as Ulrich's overbike got a flat tire and they all rode past him.  
"Hey!" he called. "That is so not fair."  
Everyone laughed as Ulrich's bike repaired itself and they took off in a race for homes. Best friends forever.

* * *

  
kasi karra- this is Burgessa's story and I thank her for the permission to do my own twist on her story. Thanx Burgessa!


End file.
